Full moon
by JadeVega
Summary: Tori is an female alpha werewolf. Which is rare and hard to find. They are strong,and aggressive. What happens when she torn between love and protecting her kind. Futa Tori. BETA-eternalskyking
1. Chapter 1

AN–Special thanks to eternalskyking for being her awesome self and helping me to beta this story. Without her it would've been nothing

Disclaimer ; I don't own victorious

Chapter 1

"Tori baby it's time for school get up and take a bath so you can eat before you leave," Holly shouted as she opened the door to Tori's room.

"Ugh I hate Mondays and school in general," Tori said grudgingly as she covered her head with her comforter.

"Oh no baby you're going to go to school so you can make it in life."

"What if I want to be a security guard?"

"That's not an option my love so go take a bath," Holly said laughing as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning dad", Tori said as she entered the dining and kissed her dad on the cheek, before she sat down on the chair. "Morning buddy", David said with a mouth full of beacon.

"Here is your pancake", Holly said placing Tori's

breakfast in front of her. "I have to get going", Holly said as she kissed the both of them before she left. "Where is Trina?", Tori asked.

"She left already", David replied.

"I have to go dad see you later",Tori said as she hurried outside.

"What about your food?"

"I'll eat at school."

...

Tori stepped off her bike and made her way inside school. She was wearing a purple t- shirt with a Blake skinny jeans on top of a purple supra. "Hey guys", she said as she made her way inside Sikowitz's class and sat down next to Andre. "HEY", they all replied in unison, except Jade who responded with a loud frustrated groan. "Nice to see you too, Jade," Tori said sarcastically before she began to chat with Andre.

"HEY KIDS HOW WAS YOUR WEEKEND", Sikowitz shouted as he entered the class through the Window. "Boring", Jade replied as she crossed her legs. "Jade your everyday life is boring" Sikowitz said as he began to teach.

"Hey Tori how was your weekend?", a familiar voice said with venom in her tone, Tori closed her locker before turning to face the person

that was behind her.

"Hey Ashley",Tori said with a smile. "Don't you dare hey Ashley me! You said we would go on a date on Saturday after you slept with me, only to find you at Kyle's party locking lips with some WHORE!".

"I was..."

"Don't you dare lie to me because it's over!".

"Okay",Tori said with a smirk.

"You're not even going to beg me?"

"Was that a question because..."

A loud sound was had as she slapped Tori on the face.

"Did you just lay your hand on me?!", Tori said with a growl in her tone, which took the girl off guard. She backed away slowly, when Tori's eyes began to turn red, as she walked towards the girl.

"Hey guys am I interrupting something?", Trina said as she approached the two girls. "Oh my God run!",she yelled as she saw Tori's eyes and the girl took off with fear.

"Tori? It's me Trina you need to calm down",Trina said with a calm tone.

"NO! That fucking bitch slapped me!"

"I know that is why you need to calm down".

"No you don't get to tell me what to do!",Tori said growling as her canines started to grow, before she lounged at Trina. Trina swiftly moved to the left as she took out a syringe from her bag, injecting it in Tori's shoulder as she was trying to stand up from the floor. As soon as Trina injected Tori in the shoulder she slumped to the floor instantly asleep. Trina pulled out her phone dialing her dad's

number.

"Dad...? I think Tori's transformation has started".

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own victorious. Beta'd by eternalskyking

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"We have a problem my brothers", a man said with dullness in his voice as he opened the door entering the house. "The scroll says we need not old and dead, but someone who is alive, young and harbors the spirit of anger and hatred."

"How do we find one?"

"Using this!" Another man said as he brought out a golden compass from inside his robe.

"And I think I just found one" looking up in the direction the compass was pointing... eastward.

"Than we must go, we only have two hours till the two worlds start to align".

A brunette boy walked inside the woods aimlessly, as he kicked everything in his path with anger, he thought of all the argument that occurred between him and his girlfriend. I mean he was making out with her and suddenly they're screaming at each other and before he new it, she kicked him out of the house. Weird isn't it? The fact that he didn't even know the cause of the argument made him angry all over again.

"That is him" He heard as he was about to kick another stone of his path. Turning around he saw three men approaching him like they were about to devour him.

"Wha.. what do you want?" He stammered backing away slowly.

"Sleep!" Was the last thing he heard as he fell unconscious.

Three men were chanted out words from a book as they circled the body of the young man that was placed at the side of a skeleton placed on a tombstone.

"BY BLOOD YOU DIED, BY BLOOD YOU SHALL RESURRECT, INTO THIS BODY WE PUT YOUR MIND AND SOUL, ARISE OH MASTER TO BEGIN

WHAT YOU HAVE STARTED!". They said, before one of them took out a knife from his robe, chanting as he placed the pointed edge of the

knife on the chest of the boy.

"IT IS TIME!" Both of the men behind him said as they watched the two arrows on the compass align. Immediately, the knife was pierced into the boy's heart. Dark smoke rose from where the skeleton was

placed, as it slowly entered the brunette boy.

"NOW WE GIVE YOU BREATH!" Air entered his nostrils as he gasped, rising up slowly he looked at himself.

"Master!", he looked down an saw three men bowing down.

"YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME FROM THE DE...", he stopped as the door opened forcefully to reveal a dozen guards enter the tomb, immediately killing the three wizards. The boy swiftly dodged out of the way grabbing the guard nearest to him and pulled him into

the dark before feeding on his blood, he gained a little strength. Dropping the lifeless body, in one quick motion he killed the rest of the guards feeding on them gaining more and more strength.

"IT HAS BEGUN!". He roared stepping outside the tomb, as the moon came out in full.

"Oh my God David, what happened?!", Holly asked opening the door as David entered the house with a sleeping Tori in his arms and Trina following him. He placed Tori gently on the couch.

"Have you seen the news?"

"Yeah", David answered as turning to face his wife releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding..

"Something is not right. The moon is not supposed to be here until three days. And it has never come out in the day time since..."

"Since what dad?" Trina asked shifting her gaze from tori to her dad who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Since Mallory gained an ancient dark power, he used to rebel against the werewolves. But he's dead so it has to be something else", as he placed his hands on his hips." except he is miraculously risen from the dead by a witch or wizard tha.. "

"Wait a minute" Holly said cutting him off.

"Wasn't the book of worlds stolen five months ago? Only witches and wizards can read it" Holly said as they all looked at their selves.

"Than the world is doomed!".

"How many hours do we have until Tori is awake?".

"One minute", Trina said looking at her watch.

"Quick! Let's take her to the basement", Holly said.

David picked Tori up and carried her inside the basement. Opening the door, he unlocked the large cage attached to the walls of the basement. Laying Tori on the floor he moved back outside locking the door of the cage with strong chains. It was necessary because on the first night of transformation, they become aggressive and stubborn especially alphas.

Tori woke up, as she stood up slowly rubbing the back of her head as she noticed she was in a cage. She shifted her gaze from the floor to

the door, seeing her dad, mom and Trina standing outside.

"What am I doing in here?", she asked with fear.

"Nothing", David said quickly calming her down a little, she looked very afraid.

"It's just that your first transformation will begin in second".

"I thought it must have to be full moon for me to shift... Which is supposed to be in three days time".

"Except it is full moon now" Trina said as she looked at Tori.

"Wait full moon, it's day time and two PM now so how comes?".

"It's a long story, that we will be sure to tell you in the morning, but not now".

Two minutes later, Tori starts to feels a tingling sensation all over her body as the wolf in her started to fight her to get free, her blood

started to boil as she became hot. She began to growl as her body begins it's shifting. Her bones begin to crack and turn making her

growl louder. Thick fur started to grow all over her body, her arms and hands turned to paws, her nails turned into huge claws. Last her body transforming into a huge wolf, to complete her transformation.

She growled as she saw three people standing before her, hunger instincts drove her, as she ran toward them, hitting the bars head on.

The Vega family's mouths was agape as they had never seen any wolf as large as this before.

"Calm down baby", David said but she kept on growling, until he neared her and she became aware of his sent, calming her down a little. Opening the door, he entered stealthily.

"David! What are you doing, she's going to kill

you."

Shush", he smiled as he fully entered the cage locking the door behind him, before he transformed into a huge black wolf like Tori just not as huge as her.

"Tori you need to calm down",he said in his wolf voice as he moved closer to her. "Don't let her control you, instead control her, it's your

body! Remember what I thought you last night, just like that."

Tori closed her eyes as she struggled and successfully, tamed the beast inside her. She moved closer joining her head with her father

as she let out a large growl, before Holly and Trina shifted into their wolf form as they entered the cage for a family hug.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own victorious and this chapter was beta'd by eternalskyking.

.

.

Everyone inside the hall stood as the head alpha entered the room, making his way to the head of the table and sat down on his chair.

After he sat down the rest of the council members took their seat.

"Let's get straight to the point!", a man from the eastern tribe suggested.

"Just because you're second in command doesn't mean you give orders around here" the alpha growled as he stood up from his chair,

with everyone looking at the both of them. They have been the worst of enemies since the day the alpha was chosen instead of him, to rule the whole pack of elders. He was literally the king alpha of all the werewolves in the world.

"You guys need to cool it", David said as he shifted his gaze from the table, where he had been starring at since he entered the room. "Four days ago we all knew that the moon came out due to some reasons unknown to us. But something bad happened too", David said, as everyone shifted their attention to him, urging him to carry on. "Mallory is back".

"NO, IT CAN'T BE! Our fathers killed him", an elder said in fear.

"Yes they killed him, but his spirit was summoned by dark magic", David said trying to reason with them.

"Magic does not exist anymore, we had all the witches and wizards executed", another elder replied again.

Yes! Everyone agreed with him, nodding their heads.

"Since you all don't believe me, a month ago, when the book of worlds was stolen..."

"What?! Why are we just hearing this! No one told us the book was stolen".

"We found three bodies in the grave", David said walking to the table, where three bodies were being laid, ignoring their questions as he spread out the bodies, the council members gasped in horror.

"Someone, spared their lives, but why?", asked another man.

"I believe our alpha has the answers", David said, pointing an accusing finger towards their alpha, who was attempting to keep his

dominant face on as all their gazes fell upon him.

"He has now and always been working for Mallory, doing his bidding".

"He betrayed us all, so he will be punished accordingly".

"This is blasphemy!", the alpha said as he stood up abruptly, getting ready for a fight. "I have done no such thing, and no one has the right to question me! I am still your king!".

"GUARDS!", the second in command shouted. As the Guards entered, the alpha was to weak to fight because of the silver bullets he was gunned down with.

"Take him for his hearing", he ordered again. After the hearing, they found out that he had helped with the selling of the book and had also, spared the lives of the now obviously dead wizards. And was sentenced to death, as they planned the crowning of a new alpha.

.

.

.

Tori walked inside Hollywood arts with Andre chatting as the made their way to Tori's locker.

"So, what happened? You haven't been to school in the last four days and when I brought your assignments, Trina said you died".

"No, i didn't die. I was just not feeling all that well, so i had to stay in", Tori replied, picking her books from her locker. Her eyes trailed off behind Andre, to a dull looking Jade.

"Tori, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, it's just that Jade looks different today".

"Yeah, i forgot to tell you. Beck has been missing for the last four days and the police has found nothing so far".

"How come i'm just discovering this now?", Tori

asked.

"I don't know, but..."

"I should go check on her", Tori mumbled, making her way towards Jade.

"Hi Jade."

"I don't have time for you Vega!," Jade snapped, slamming her locker shut in the process. She turned to go to her class, when Tori grabbed

her wrist tenderly, quickly halting her retreat.

"I just wanted to check, if you were alright. I just heard about Beck".

"Well, thank you for your concern, but it's none of your business!", Jade sneered, ripping her wrist from Tori's grasp. "And don't ever touch me again!". Tori cringed, as she pulled from the fierce looking jade west.

"I was just..."

"Hey Jade, i've been looking all over for you". Beck said as Jade turned around, pulling Beck into a bone crushing hug. "Where in the world have you been? We've been looking all over for you", Jade said as Beck pulled her in for a kiss, and Tori couldn't help but feel jealous, as she left them.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you, but I traveled to my uncles", Beck said as he pulled back.

"But your parents..."

"Did not know. I don't have to tell them everything".

"This would cheer you up", Beck said pulling two tickets from his left pocket.

"Oh my God! Beck. Tickets to watching the Beatles", Jade shouted excitedly hugging him again.

"So you down?", Beck asked as Jade pulled back.

"Yes", replied Jade happily.

.

.

.

Tori quickly submitted her tickets and walked towards the stage where the live performance of her favorite band "the Beatles", would be. Five minutes later, she spotted a familiar raven haired girl, who was scanning the crowd, for someone. She was wearing a black tank top, her trademark jacket with ripped jeans.

"Hey Jade", Tori said, while approaching the goth, she reached her hand out for a shake.

"When would you ever stop bugging me?", Jade said drinking her coffee, ignoring Tori's hand.

"You know, you don't always have to be mean, to me", Tori said as she stuck her hand in her pocket.

"I can do whatever I want Vega", Jade replied as she looked around once more.

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, Beck was supposed to be here three hours ago and he bailed on me", Jade said angrily.

"Hey, no need to be angry. We can just hang out until he comes", Tori said with a smirk.

"I would rather jump in front of a bus, than hang out with you", Jade said with sarcasm. If only the latina knew how much she wanted to

spend all of her life with her.

"Then, i'll just stand here, if you need anything", Tori shrugged as she faced the stage where the band had already started performing, missing the flirty smile that Jade send her way.

As the show started both girls started singing along, warming up to each other. Some were along the line they changed from standing side by side, to Jade standing in front of Tori and Tori's arms wrapped around her waist, as they both swayed to the beats sensually. After the show Tori and Jade walked into the parking lot holding hands, as Jade laughed to the sick jokes Tori whispered into her ears.

"This was totally worth it. I finally spend hours with you, without complaining", Jade said with a smirk, leaning her back against her car door. Their fingers still entwined.

"Yeah. We should do this sometime again, what do you say?".

"I'm free on Friday", replied Jade.

"Then, Friday it is. I'll take you up on that", Tori calmly replied, but inside she was jumping with joy.

Unconsciously they both began to lean in... until Jade with a dazed look in her eyes, pulled her head back just before their lips could

meet. Placing her pointer finger on Tori's lips to halt any further movement.

"I can't... i hope you understand", Jade said, her heart beat increasing fast. Even though she wanted to kiss those lips until they became puffy she couldn't.

"Yeah... yeah i understand i'm sorry", Tori said guiltily. Jade was right. She can't go around kissing her "friend's" girlfriend behind their back. Besides Jade would never like her in that

way. Right?

"I should go now. See you Monday", Tori pulled her hands back from Jade's. They hadn't even realized they were still holding hands.

Turning around she bumped into someone not even trying to apologize, though he smelt like those wicked mystical creatures. She couldn't quite put her finger on what particular creature it was, because her mind was still in a daze. Shrugging it off, she remembered she forgot her car keys in Jade's pocket. As she turned around to go back to where Jade's car was parked...

"Jade i forgot..."

Her eyes turned crimson as she saw a boy trying to attack Jade, he had her pinned against her car with his teeth ready to pierce her neck . With her super speed and strength, she rushed forward, pulling him from her and hurled him across the road.

"I know that smell", she said to herself, as it

dawned on her.

IT WAS A VAMPIRE!

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own victorious. Thanks to eternalskyking for being her awesome self and helping me out with this chapter.

.

.

.

"Jade i'm genuinely sorry i didn't make it, i got caught up", said Beck trying to hug Jade. She drew her hands up stopping him midway.

"I think it's time i head home", with that she turned and started to walk away, well she tried anyway.

"You are not going anywhere, until i say so!" he said pulling her back with force.

"What is wrong with you?!" snapped Jade trying to pry his hands off her arm.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, you are no fun and i'm hungry", said Beck with a devilish grin.

"Hungry? Do I by any chance look like food to you?" the raven haired girl snapped, struggling against his strong hold. When did he get this

strong anyway?

"Oh, don't be scared. i'm just going to drink a little nothing that serious".

"Wait, you want to drink a little what?" Jade asked out loud more to herself than anything.

"Oh my God!" shouted Jade panicking when she saw Beck's fangs starting to grow.

"Jade i forgot my keys in your pocket... oh my God!" And Tori took off running in the direction of the skirmish. Relieve washed over her at hearing that voice. In the blink of an eye before Beck's fangs

pierced her skin, Tori ran towards them with super speed, hurtling Beck in the wall across the street. However this action caused Jade to

fall and hit her head in the process. 'Wait did Tori just run like superman or was it the concussion she was sure she has? And who the hell can throw a man across the street?', were her last thoughts.

"Jade, Jade!", Tori called out holding Jade in her arms. Tori looked around making sure no one had seen what had happened just now, before she took off with an unconscious Jade in her arms. Tori hurried up the stairs and into her room, laying Jade carefully on the bed. She stared at her for a little while before turning to her wardrobe, to remove her t-shirt. Jade slowly opened her eyes, her head was hurting, more like pounding. Holding a hand before her eyes to try and block out the light she looked around the room, it definitely wasn't hers. Carefully turning her head to the side she caught a glimpse of Tori removing her shirt leaving her in only a white wife beater and a blue skinny jeans. Her clothes were deliciously tight on her body, outlining her chiseled abs, with perfect bulging biceps. Thinking of those strong arms around her when they are... she barely suppressed the moan that was trying to escape from her lips.

"Jade?" Ugh busted. She hadn't even realize that Tori had turned around. Was she staring that hard? How could she be so dumb, Jade thought as she face palmed herself.

"Jade, i've been worried sick about you", said Tori, making her way to the bed sitting down beside her.

"Jade West is a fighter! And just for the record i was not checking you out!"

"Well aren't you cute, besides i'm not complaining", a smirking Tori replied.

"Although, no one has ever been able to resist the Vega charm", she said as an afterthought wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"First of all i am not cute. And how the hell did I get here? I remember the incident in the parking lot and...", Jade said sitting up and suddenly bolting out of the bed.

"Oh my God! Don't come any closer than you already are!" Jade shrieked backing out of Tori's reach.

"What did I do?" a surprised Tori asked.

"Don't act so innocent! You're the one who ran like superman and threw Beck across the street"

"Wait... Beck? What does he have to do with this?" Tori asked not really surprised, she never trusted that bastard from the start.

"I.. I don't know, he arrived after you left saying weird things", the raven haired girl said as she started to pace.

"Weird things like what?", asked the tanned skinned girl.

"That he was hungry, then the next thing I knew his canines began to grow out, like a..."

"A vampire?"

"Yeah like a vampire... wait how did you know?" mumbled Jade.

"This may sound awkward, but his scent was familiar", the tanned skinned girl said putting her hands in her pocket, moving a little bit

further away from Jade. Taking a deep breath, "The reason I was able

to hurtle Beck across the street was because i'm a werewolf". 'Werewolves don't exist!? Right? Right?', thought Jade a little bit surprised and scared at the same time.

"This is so cool and awesome. I never knew supernatural exist", said Jade.

"So you're not freaked out? You're okay with this? With me?" Tori asked actually surprised.

"Hello. This is Jade West in the building. The mistress of all things freaky", Jade said in her i'm the shit voice.

"So about Beck", Tori continued but was cut off immediately.

"Can we not talk about Beck anymore?! How about we just watch a movie?", Jade asked.

"Alright", said Tori going to pick her laptop from the desk, dropping it on the bed. She laid down, patting the space next to her, signaling

Jade to come lay with her. Jade snuggled up against Tori, resting her head on the tanned skinned girl's shoulder, when the movie started.

Minutes later into the movie, Jade got distracted looking at Tori's face.

"You're staring", said Tori turning her head to face Jade.

"I thought you don't mind", replied Jade moving her head towards Tori a little bit.

"No. I don't", Tori whispered, leaning in closer, looking at Jade's lips.

The moment their lips met, their senses were heightened, their hearts melded, as they poured their all into the kiss. Jade pulled back a little for air, staring into those brown eyes before capturing those

luscious lips again. Tori began to trail kisses along the raven haired girl's neck while her arms encircled her waist, making the green eyed beauty moan.

"Mmm your skin is so soft…", purred Tori in approval before capturing Jade's lips with hers again. Tori's lips moved expertly against hers, teasing her, coaxing Jade to open her mouth and welcoming Tori's tongue, a tongue that was gently stroking hers. Jade had to give it to her, Tori was an amazing kisser. As their lips moved skillfully against each other awakening the fire in them, their kisses turned from gentle to passionate in no time. Jade, found herself wanting more, so much more, involuntarily her hands locked around the tanned neck, pulling Tori closer. Tori moved her hands up and down Jade's back. Soon they were pressed tightly against one another, when Trina burst inside the room, cutting their make

out session.

"Trina! There's a door for a reason, damn it! It means knock before you enter!", growled Tori. Her wolf was angry because now her and Jade didn't get to finish what they started.

"I'm sorry",Trina responded meekly, totally frightened by Tori's booming alpha tone, "I.. I just came to tell you that mom wants you to pick her from the office".

"All right", Tori said calming down because of the way Jade was rubbing her back. When the door closed Tori leaned in again for a

short sweet kiss before she stood up from the bed pulling Jade up with her. "Let me take you home", said Tori opening the

door for Jade.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"I had a great time", Tori said, turning Jade around to face her, drawing her close.

"I did too", answered Jade, a sly grin on her lips. "Pick me up tomorrow, then we could go

on that date".

"Then, i'll pick you up at seven", replied Tori, pulling Jade in for a kiss.

"Seven it is", said Jade against Tori's lips. Kissing her again before finally pulling away from the tanned skinned girl. "See you tomorrow", waved Jade.

"Bye", Tori replied entering her car, pulling out of the West garage.

"Mom, dad! I need to tell you something important", Tori said, sitting down on the counter.

"What is it?", Holly asked.

"I kinda found my mate", Tori mumbled out.

"That's a fantastic news. My baby is going to have a family!", David rejoiced with glee, moving around the table to embrace his

daughter. "So does she know, she's mated to you?" Holly

asked as David drew from their daughter.

"No. I've yet to tell her", answered Tori.

"Okay, then who is she?", both her parents asked in unison.

"Yeah... about that...", a sighing Tori said. "Her name is Jade, Jade West".

"The same one who poured coffee on your head and locked Trina in the car trunk?", asked Holly with her mouth slightly agape.

"Yes. That same one. But she has changed a lot".

"Have you guys, you know...", David trailed off, trying to move both his hands.

"Eww. No. And even if we are i'm not telling you a thing", replied Tori with a smirk.

"Make sure you bring her over tomorrow", David shouted, as Tori took off to her room.

.

.

.

The whole gang sat at the lunch table, chatting with Andre playing the piano.

"Has anyone heard from Beck?", a worried Cat asked, eating her salad.

"He came back, and just vanished again", replied Andre as he stopped playing, to concentrate on the conversation.

"What happened to Beck is beyond our imagination. I don't know how to explain", Jade huffed angrily, as she dug into her burrito.

"Can we not talk about Beck?", whined Tori. In agreement, they dropped the topic and led off to talk about their day.

Later that day David looked at his daughter who came down the stairs in a rush. "Tori where are you running to?", David asked. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, with a body hugging grey long sleeved shirt, white canvas and a black air Jordan hat.

"I'm taking Jade out on a date", answered Tori.

"Oh, okay. Be save"

"Don't worry dad, I can take care of myself just fine", she said kissing her dad on the cheek, before walking outside to her car.

.

.

.

Tori came out of her car, walking to the door of Jade's house. After the third knock, a tall well built man opened the door. He was pale

skinned and had the same green eyes as a certain beauty, which means he must be Jade's dad.

"Hi Mr west", greeted Tori shyly.

"Hi. You must be Tori. Come on in", he replied, moving from the door to let Tori in.

"Yeah. Is Jade in?", asked Tori, entering the house. "I must say you have a beautiful house here Mr West", complemented Tori, looking

around.

"Thanks. And would you stop calling Mr West, it makes me feel old already. Just call me James", he spoke out.

"Dad, I heard a knock on the door", said Jade, coming down the stairs. Tori and James, turned their head around to face a very beautiful Jade West coming from the stair, wearing a short black V-neck gown that showed of her cleavage beautifully, flip flops on her feet and a black purse in one hand.

"Beautiful", a dumb founded Tori blurted out, which made Jade blush, she bowed her head to ward off the tanned skinned girls gaze, as she moved to Tori's side. Tori offered her arm to Jade still staring, she just couldn't quit staring at the vision before her.

"Can we go now", a seriously blushing Jade spoke out breaking the silence.

"Yes. Yes", replied Tori, breaking out from her trance, leading Jade to the door.

"Curfew is at eleven p.m. be back earlier than that", James waved them off, when the pair started to walk out the door.

"Okay James", Tori said, opening the door for Jade.

"Bye dad", waved Jade to her daddy. Walking out the door.

"Bye kiddo"

"So, where are you taking me to?", asked Jade as Tori opened the car door for her to get in. When Jade was seated Tori ran to the driver side, once she was seated she placed the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway.

"It's a surprise", replied Tori. "You look beautiful tonight Jade"

"Thanks", said Jade, blushing again.

"You blush a lot. It's so cute", smirked Tori.

"I know. And i'm not cute", the raven haired girl said, playfully hitting Tori on the arm.

"Ouch. That hurts Jade", pouted Tori, making Jade laugh at her antics.

"You're such a big baby", said Jade moving to kiss Tori on the cheek, but Tori moved her head at the last minute, capturing Jade's lips with hers.

"You are supposed to be driving, not kissing me", Jade said, after pulling out of the kiss. Tori turned around to watch the road in front

of her with a smug look on her face.

"If I recall, you kissed me first", winked Tori.

"Well...", Jade said, faking a surprised tone. "I was about to kiss your cheek. You're the one who kissed me!"

"Alright. I plead guilty!", Tori gave in, stopping the car.

"Why did you stop? Are you crazy? We're in the middle of the road!"

"I know. But i have to blindfold you first".

"All right", agreed Jade with a questioning face. Tori took out a scarf from her pockets, covering Jade's eyes, starting the car once more she drove to their final destination.

"Here we are", said Tori, getting out of the car, she moved to the passenger side to open the door for Jade. Jade was helped out of the car by Tori, she could feel herself being led down a rough pad, it smelt like a forest. They finally came to a halt and Tori removed the scarf from her eyes.

"Oh my god", Jade whispered out of breath. The view had blown her completely away. A waterfall, surrounded by green well trimmed grass and high rocks. The moon was in lieu of the sun in the water, leaving the color of the water, slightly bluish with a tint of silver . The water was surrounded by fireflies and other intriguing night creatures. The night was filled with the music made by crickets, frog songs and the gentle breeze blowing through the read. It was breathtaking, like something straight out of a dream.

"It's so incredibly beautiful. How did you find such a place?" whispered Jade in amazement, covering her mouth to hold in a gasp.

"That's for another day", answered Tori, taking Jade's hand pulling her gently to a blanket were their dinner had been set. After dinner they were talking softly just sitting and enjoying each other's company "How did you like the food?"

"It was tasty. I didn't know you could cook this well", replied Jade with a grin, looking around.

"Wanna take a swim?" asked Tori standing up, moving towards the riverside.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't because I don't have any spare clothes. But I can do this..." she trailed off, standing up to meet the tanned skinned girl, crushing their lips together in a delicate manner. The kiss caught Tori off guard, as she moved her hands to the raven haired girl's waist, pulling her closer, making her wolf purr softly in satisfaction. The pair pulled out for air, Jade gave Tori a hug, that lasted for minutes, before they both piled up their belongings in a basket and headed out for the car.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I don't own the show.

This chapter was beta'd by eternalskyking

.

.

.

Everyone stood up when the elders entered the room. The room was large, it could take up to two thousand werewolves, who came to witness the passing of the mantle to the new alpha, that is to rule them. Standing and facing the crowd, the alpha began to recite the vows from the large book placed in front of him. After his vows, before he is given the ring, the priest froze, feeling the presence of a strong aura from someone that just came through the door, forcing him to his knees. As soon as he fell, the rest of the crowd inhaled the scent, strong and dominant. They too fell to their knees, pledging their allegiance, and showing submissiveness to their new ruler.

.

.

.

Tori got into the house, happily congratulating herself, for her new found love. Realizing the house was awfully quiet, she moved to the

kitchen, finding a note on the fridge, it read... 'Something urgent came up at the council, so we had to run. Meet up with us as soon as you find this'

Mom.

Hoping it wasn't anything bad, she shrugged it away grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before walking back to her car and

headed for the council. Entering the council, she found the place awkwardly quite, as she moved to her dad's office.

Opening the door, she found no one inside, and decided to wait.

Several minutes later, she left the room and decided to explore the area, she had been here but only once, and that was when she was

little. After aimlessly walking around, she stumbled upon a huge door. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the door and was met with a large multitude of eyes staring at her like they've just seen a ghost. She shrugged it off, she wasn't going to run off like a scared little beta. She was about to fully enter, when the whole crowd bowed down before her, whimpering in submission.

Wait, she recognized that sound. It is the sound made by license, when they acknowledge their alpha... Tori's mouth was agape. She couldn't believe her eyes.

'I'M THE FUCKING NEW ALPHA!' she screamed inside her head, trying to keep herself in control. When they were not making any attempts to stand up, she squared her shoulders and gathered all her confidence, before telling them to rise. The instant the words left her mouth, they all stood up.

"Wow! I could definitely get used to this", she whispered to herself with a smirk, as she moved to the podium, making everyone part ways for her to pass.

.

.

.

"Master! Master!" a human cried out, running to his superior, and bowed down to him.

"What is it? I remember telling you not to come back until you get want i sent you out for", the booming voice of a vampire came out,

sending shudders down his spine.

"I did. And you were right. Only things did not go out as planned"

"What do you mean?" The vampire asked coming out of the dark.

"The alpha was changed. Only he was not changed to who we expected"

"Would you stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point!" growled the vampire, grabbing the man's neck effectively cutting of he's air supply, as the vampire raised him in the air with one hand.

"It was, *gasp* a girl, *gasp* an alpha. Her name is Tori *gasp* Tori Vega", he finally gasped out, struggling for air.

"Nice. It's just keeps getting better", he said letting out a devilish laugh.

"Now that you no longer have any use to me, I will serve you the honor of taking your life", said the vampire before he sank he's teeth into his neck, draining all his blood.

"Tori Vega. It seem like destiny can't keep us apart", he said throwing the lifeless body on the floor, as he left the room..

.

.

.

After the crowning of Tori The elders sat at the table, with Tori sitting at the head of the long table. They filled her in all that had chanced, and about Mallory. In a few hours, she had learned all about the werewolves placed in the highest position in all the nations of the world, for maintaining peace and order, not letting the humans find out about them, providing information and provision of arms, in case of war. Like the point of defence in twenty countries are beta werewolves. Even the presidents of most countries are werewolves. The auditory sensation of these were sounding very exciting, and odd at the same time. She had never thought of ruling so much people in her life span. And her wolf was totally enjoining these

as much as she was.

"We have to dispatch packs around the country, as soon as possible. We must find him, before he finds us", ordered Tori, dispatching the

elders to their obligations. David was smiling all along, seeming out his daughter pass out orders; he was so proud of her. When everyone left the room, the tanned skinned girl, threw her dad a bone crushing hug, as he patted her back, in a proud motion.

"It was so good seeing you think and give out orders. I'm so proud of you", David said kissing her forehead.

"That's enough guys. Cut that out" Trina said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Be nice Trina", Holly Vega said entering the room, giving Tori a big motherly hug.

"I am so proud of you. Just know that we would forever stand by you as a family, no matter what", Holly said, pulling back and holding Tori's face in her hands.

"You know Tori? You are going to make a great leader", Trina said giving Tori a hug.

"But first, since you have leaders in the palm of your hands, maybe I could get some money to go shopping, travelling to Cancun for Summer; I heard they have great spas, beach. It would be amazing" finished Trina with a squeal. Everyone looked at her, with the 'I'm astonished look', but with the 'we know you, but this is going way to far'.

"What?" she asked sitting on a chair." I just want to enjoy, while the offer last", she winked at them playfully. Tori left her family in the room, going to her car to pick her phone. Picking up the phone, she could see that she had several messages and a voicemail from Jade, telling her she just wanted to say goodnight. Smiling, she closed her car door and was about to turn around, when her nose caught a scent familiar. Whirling around, she came face to face with a

familiar face.

"Beck?!" she growled out.

"No! Its Mallory now!" Beck growled, lunging towards her.

.

.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Lunging forward, Tori swiftly grabbed him by the neck, throwing him to the ground with force. He stood up, stepping backwards. Beck swerved easily and sent a gust of energy that sent Tori sprawling on the floor.

He sped forward, fangs bared, leaping over Tori biting her in the back of her neck, his claws digging inside her shoulders. Tori growled in pain before transforming, grabbing for him and slammed his head against the floor. Faintly gasping for air, he rose unsteadily, only to be hit by the claws from Tori's right hand, before she transformed back into her human shape.

"I am going to kill you", Tori growled, kicking him in the gut.

"I wonder why they said you're strong, while you're just another weakling i happened to stumble upon", she taunted with every kicks

and punches she delivered.

"You are going to pay", Beck snarled, standing up slowly, as he moved away from her, twenty other vampires surrounded them.

"Like what you see?" said Beck, moving around her in a circle.

Tori transformed back into her wolf form, tilting her head and roared.

"Whoa! Slow down there. It's let me see... twenty against one. Can you take the heat?" Beck asked signaling with his hands for his

coven to attack.

Tori moved back a little, as the first vampire ran towards her.

Leaping out of the way she turned and caught him by the neck, ripping his head off. She howled as two other vampires sank their teeth into her back, trying to rip out her flesh.

Struggling, she used her two hands, pulling them from her back, squashing their heads together breaking their skulls before ripping their heads off.

When Beck saw that he wasn't winning, he took out a gun from his pocket, aiming at her.

Looking up from what she was doing Tori saw what Beck was about to do, she jumped to run towards him, as he fired a bullet at her. She was about to dodge, but she wasn't fast enough and the bullet pierced her left shoulder.

Whimpering, she got up from the floor , trying to lunged herself towards him again. Aiming at her leg this time, Beck fired another bullet, this time she fell face forward to the ground as the silver started to take it's toll on her body. Growling, she tried to move as Beck aimed at her head.

Claws hitting the pavement made him turn around, there he saw seven werewolves running towards him. He promptly ran into the woods, with three werewolves hot on his heels, with the other four werewolves following his coven. Increasing his speed, her turned around and saw that the wolfs coming after him were now seven, which means the other vampires were dead. Adding his last speed, he ran over a drop-off. He was not strong enough yet to take on seven werewolves.

.

.

.

Tori screamed in pain when she was put on the table, the silver was burning into her body. She had switched into her human form, when a doctor from the council, began to remove the silver bullets. Tori's body went rigid and she gave out a large howl, when the final bullet was extracted, falling into a coma.

"It's going to take one or two weeks for her body to recuperate. It depends on her", said the doctor, leaving the room.

When the doctor left, Holly began to cry, pressing her face on her husband's shoulder to stifle her tears.

.

.

.

Jade went to school the next day, entering the hall to find out that Tori was not at her locker. Moving to Trina's to ask her what happened to the tanned skinned girl, she found that Trina was not at her locker either, she decided to skip school, to find out what happened to Tori.

Tori's mother was the one to open the door when Jade knocked.

"Hi Mrs Vega, i'm Jade. I'm looking for Tori, she wasn't in school so i wanted to check on her."

"Oh. It is nice to finally meet you", Holly answered, ushering Jade inside.

"So. Were is she?", asked Jade looking around.

"Something happened yesterday", Holly sighed.

"But she's getting better".

"Can i see her?" asked Jade nervously, rubbing her hands on her jeans.

"Yes. She is in her room", Holly, pointed to one of the doors in the hallway.

"Okay."

ONE WEEK LATER

Jade woke up to the tactile sensation of someone moving beneath her. Angling her head, she found the tanned skinned girl,

fluttering her eyes open.

"What happened?" asked Tori looking around but was caught off by the soft lips that just attached itself to hers, as she couldn't help but kiss back, opening her eyes to a familiar green eyed beauty.

"It looks like somebody missed me", teased Tori, pulling back a little.

SMACK!

"Ouch!" cried out Tori, rubbing the underside of her head were Jade smacked.

"Don't you ever frighten me like that again. Do you know what i had to go through, watching you so pale and bruised?" Jade asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry"

"You better be"

"How many days have i been out?" asked Tori.

"Seven days", answered Jade, sitting up. "I'll go let your parents know that you're up"

"Okay"

"Are you going to tell me what happed to you yet?" asked Jade, when Tori's parents left the room.

"Yes. I got shot with silver bullet"

"I'm not blind Vega, I know. I saw the bullets. Who did it?"

"After I dropped you at home, I went to the council and it turned out they were choosing the next alpha. And somehow i was picked out as the next alpha king. After the crowning, I went outside to get my phone from my car and ran into Beck. Who happened to be an ancient vampire who was risen. I fought him and his cronies away, but Beck shot me", Tori growled out angrily wishing she could find him and obliterate him.

She calmed, when she felt the soothing hands of her mate on her chest as her mate straddled her.

"That... is a lot to take in in one night", Jade answered, staring into Tori's brown orbs, leaning to kiss Tori on the lips. The kiss started off slowly, but soon turned heated.

Tori lay back down, as Jade laid fully on top of her. She licks and nibble on Jade's lips asking for permission, Jade responded by opening her mouth welcoming Tori's tongue. Their tongues fought for dominance until Tori turned, flipping Jade beneath her without

breaking the kiss. Jade moved her hands from Tori's neck down to her shoulders, stopping for just a second to pinch Tori's nipples, working her fingers down the latina's well defined abs, to her pants. Popping the button, her fingers came across something hard as she moved her hands to touch it. Immediately she registered what it was, she pushed Tori a little.

"What the fuck is that Vega?" Jade shouted, moving from underneath Tori, standing up from the bed.

"I...I... did not mean for you to find out that way. I was going to tell you I swear!" Tori panicked trying to get closer to Jade, explaining

her self in the process.

"What do you mean? You have been hiding this for a long time and didn't even bother to tell me? I thought we where more than this?"

snapped Jade going to pick her bag. She wasn't having any of this bullshit.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you. But please don't hate me. I know, I'm a freak. But...please", Tori says pleadingly pulling Jade back to her.

"No I don't hate you Tori and you're not a freak. But I thought we..."

"I'm sorry. But I knew you would freak out like this. That was why I was afraid to tell you. And you reacted exactly the way i thought you

would", Tori said sadly looking down. When Tori said this, Jade moved close to Tori while trying to rub her back.

"I know you expect more from me, but you don't keep such important details from you partner".

"I know. But i've had it since i was born because i'm an alpha. So as to reproduce children to carry on the bloodline. And female alpha's always have a penis because of their nature, so that they can't be challenged when they are insignificant, because they would be weak. And since i have you, a woman for my better half...".

"Sooo... i'm also your mate?" Jade asked, letting her go, than the both of them sat down on the bed.

"Yes. But... if you don't desire to be my mate, I can let you go. I would learn to exist with the pain", said Tori, dejectedly letting her head drop in disappointment.

"No! No, i want to be your mate. It's just that I need some time to think about all this and, and... I'll get back to you", Jade said, giving Tori a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Alright. I'll give you all the time you want", replied Tori.

"How did it go Tori?", Holly asked, after Jade left.

"She said i should give her some time to think", sighed Tori.

"Hey, don't you do that. She loves you and has shown it all this time, while you were down", Holly said, planting the seed of hope in Tori's

heart.

"I know. It's just that i don't want to lose her", Tori managed to say, brightening up a little.

"Where is dad?"

"He went to pick out the people who will be in charge of looking after Jade's house. We don't want any last minute surprises", Holly Vega answered.

"I'll go meet him", said Tori walking to the door.

"Take care", Holly shouted after Tori.

"Will do mum".

.

.

.

"So any problems, since the last seven days?" asked Tori, sitting comfortably on her chair.

"Yes there is. We think Mallory is recruiting more vampire into his coven".

"How? Nobody has been reported missing".

"No one is missing. But homeless people are missing every day. People who don't have families to care for them, or to file any report if they go missing".

"How is this happening? I thought I gave orders to dispatch packs around the country", Tori asked angrily.

"We did. But they are not using vampires to kidnap this people. If they were, we would have smelt them out".

"This means he is using other people to do his dirty deeds for him", Tori reasoned.

"Yes. That is what we have gathered so far".

"Than keep looking. He is somewhere in this country. We must find him at all cost. You're all dismissed", Tori finally said, gesturing for

them to leave.

...

"Toriiiiii!" Cat shouted pulling the tanned skinned girl into a fierce hug. "We missed you sooo much!"

"I missed you to red hair", said Tori, returning the squeeze. "Have you seen Jade?"

"Yeah. I saw her entering the black box. Why?"

"Oh. It's nothing. I just wanted to know if she's in school today. That is all".

"And so I guess I would see you at lunch. Bye", Cat said, hopping all the way to her class.

"Oh. Hey. I didn't know you were in here", Tori said, attempting to act normal. Lifting an eyebrow,

"You know you can't lie to me Vega. It's not a big deal. Besides i'm the only one here", said Jade.

"Um. Okay", replied Tori, sitting three seats away from Jade.

"Why so faraway?"

"I wanted to give you space. You know I don't want to inconvenience you".

"You are not inconveniencing me. You are just keeping me company".

"Do you wanna go someplace?", asked Jade.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, but i feel like swimming".

"We could go to were we had our first date", suggested Tori, standing up from her chair.

"Well then let's go". When they arrived, Jade quickly got rid of her

clothes leaving her in only her bra and panties, she jumped inside the water.

"You should get in here. The water is so warm", moaned Jade with delight, swimming back and forth.

"Cannon ball!", shouted Tori, jumping in.

"You are weird", Jade said, splashing water at her.

"Oh. You want to start a water fight?", Tori said in a mock menacing tone.

"What can you do Vega", Jade teased right back.

"I can do this. And it's called rapid fire", Tori said splashing water rapidly at Jade, who was unable to do anything but laugh.

"Can't keep up with me? Huh?", Tori said moving closer towards Jade.

"I did not know you were this dorky", Jade said, while Tori pulled her into her arms.

"Than you know nothing yet Miss West".

"So, you have other things up your sleeves", Jade said, putting her hands around Tori's neck.

"You, have, no, idea", the latina said punctuating every word with a peck on Jade's lips before capturing Jade's lips with her own.

"You know, there is no one at home. So why don't we continue this at my house?!" whispered Tori after their make out session.

"I'm totally in", the raven haired girl said, as they both came out of the water.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer - don't own the show.

Thanks to eternalskyking for going through this chapter.

.

.

.

Tori unlocked the door, pulling Jade inside the house, into the living room. Sitting on the couch, Tori faced Jade, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling away, "I could wait if you feel like am rushing you into this".

"No, you are not rushing me into this. It's just that i've never had sex with a girl before", said Jade, as they locked eyes before Jade slowly

leaned in to kiss Tori sensually. After a breathtaking make out session, Tori replied, "It might be painful the first day, but I would take control of my wolf. I like the idea of you by my side for the rest of my life span".

"Me too", answered Jade, making their foreheads touch. Tori leaned in, kissing the raven haired girl, before Jade broke out of the lip-lock, pulling Tori upstairs, to her room. When they entered the bedroom, Tori took Jade by the waist and reattached their lips, wanting Jade closer, so much closer that she wanted their bodies to mold together, to be one with her other half. Sliding Jade's top of her body, she was met with a beautiful chest .

"Thank God she isn't wearing a bra", Tori said to herself, while Jade took her hand, bringing it up to her ample chest, making Tori groan as her hands came in contact with Jade's voluptuous chest. Tori tried in taking it slow, but her wolf was adamant on not taking it slow. She desired to take her mate hard and fast, but tonight felt totally right to Tori to show Jade how much she loved her.

The Latina's hands caressed Jade's breast, before moving down to trace each curve, memorizing the body before her with every

sense. She pulled backwards a little bit raising her hands upwards, allowing Jade to remove her shirt, then bra in one swift motion. Tori joined their lip again, moving down to massage her hip and trailing hot kisses down her jaw line to her neck, nipping at her pulse point and earning a soft moan from Jade. Tori pushed down Jade's trouser and panties, sliding it off of her legs and throwing it on the floor.

Before Jade could register, she felt two strong arms pick her up and take her bridal style to the bed. Placing her down on the bed, the tanned skinned girl dropped down beside her, nipping and teasing Jade's lips, while her hands caressed and stroke her breasts stimulating every nerve on her body. Jade had never felt so alive as Tori trailed open mouthed kisses down to her body, stopping at her belly button and sucking on it, while she moved her hands to the raven haired hips massaging it, slowly making her way inside of Jade's thighs and pulling them apart before burying her face in her center giving her folds a good strong lick.

"Oh god", Jade moaned, bucking her hips forward with her lower abdomen clenching.

"Your are so wet. I can smell it, taste it", Tori purred, as Jade's breathing became short with uneven pants, as she moved up to meet Jade's gaze.

"You are going to be my mate Jade. And nothing will keep us apart", Tori muttered just a few inches away from her lips. Jade's hands tangled themselves in brown locks, pulling her down for another frenzied kiss. And what a kiss it was. Hot and hard, Jade felt like she was melting from the inside out. Immediately Tori pushed one finger inside her, Jade stiffened letting out a short moan of pleasure, ending the kiss to gasp for air. Suddenly Tori removed her fingers making Jade groan in displeasure, opening her eyes just in time to see the latina settle herself in between her thighs and positioned her member at Jade's entrance.

In an instant she pushed inside her. Gasping, Jade cried out but not in pleasure because... It hurt so much! Because Tori was to big. Struggling to get away, she realized that she was pinned under Tori, in between the Latina's arms, with no way of escape. Tori pulled out and drove inside her again, this time until she was fully sheathed inside her mate. Jade felt a couple of tears trickle from her eyes and immediately Tori bent down to kiss them away.

"It will be alright", she whispered softly, spreading butterfly kisses all over Jade's face.

"Tell me when the pain stops". After a couple of labored breaths, the burning was gone and Jade gave a small nod.

"I'm okay now", she placed a sweet kiss on the lips of the latina, as she started to move again. Slowly she began moving inside her and the pleasurable sensations returned hitting her like a wave.

With every thrust of Tori's hips, Jade needed more… digging her fingers into Tori's back. Tori understood what Jade was asking for, as

she began to thrusting into her, faster, harder and deeper. Trying to keep up the pace, her fingers dug on Tori's shoulder, while Tori pounded into her with more force, making the pleasure multiply in hundred folds. With the last thrust, Tori let out a feral growl completing their mating, while Jade followed with a loud moan when all her pent up pleasure exploded.

Losing control, her body quivered, her toes curled, finding herself in an endless paradise with so much bliss. Opening her eyes, she found an equally exhausted Tori trying to control her breathing, gently pulling out of her. Tori laid down, pulling Jade to her side and staring into her eyes.

"I love you", Tori said softly.

"I love you too".

.

.

.

The phone ringing woke the to girls from their sleep, while Jade stood up from the bed, picking up her phone from the ground to read the message.

Groaning, she kept her phone on the bed as she began to gather her clothes scattered all over the floor.

"Come back to bed baby. It's to early", Tori mumbled half a sleep.

"I can't. My dad just messaged me to come home. Something urgent happened", Jade answered, smiling and finally putting on her top.

"Okay. I'll take you home", Tori said tiredly.

"No. Stay and rest. we will see each other tomorrow. Besides your dogs always follow me wherever i go. I would also be safe in their hands. My car is not here so i'm gonna use yours", Jade said kissing the latina on her temple.

"Alright. Call me as soon as you get home".

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye."

.

.

.

"Dad!" Jade called out, entering her house.

"What is it that could not wait till morning before you tell me?" asked Jade, still not getting any reply.

"Weird", she signed, moving to the kitchen.

"Jade run! It's a trap!" She heard her dad shout, before she was hit on the head with a lamp.

"I've been waiting for you".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BETA:eternalskyking

Disclaimer:: I Don't own victorious.

.

.

"You are up early. Is there anything wrong?" Holly asked Tori, who was coming down the steps.

"No, I just feel kinda weird. Like something bad has happened or is about to", the Latin a mumbled out, sitting on the dining chair. Holly nodded understanding.

"So, what feels wrong?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's because i'm happy".

"Oh... I heard the noise you know. And besides, your dad and I didn't have a good night's, sleep. Trina had to even stay at a friends place.

I suppose she couldn't bear the noise", Holly teasingly, whispered the last part to her daughter.

"Oh my God. I thought you guys where staying the night out", the latina said shyly, her face becoming red with embarrassment.

"So...", Holly trailed off. Tori stood up from the chair, going to the

fridge.

"Don't. Please mom, please! I'm already feeling embarrassed. And besides i'm not telling you a thing!"

"Fine, if you say so. But it doesn't stop here", Holly replied.

"Wait, speaking of Jade. She was supposed to call me like... five hours ago", Tori said checking her wrist watch.

"Have you called her?" Holly asked.

"No, i have to go check on her", Tori called out, going to her car.

"Wait, aren't you going to eat?"

"When I get back i'll eat"

.

.

.

"Hi Mrs. West, i'm Tori. One of Jade's friends", Tori says, pushing her hand forward for a handshake. "I wanted to know if Jade is at home"

"I don't know where Jade is. She did not come home last night." Mrs. West answered coldly, her jaws tightening as she ignored the latina's

hand. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to shut my door. I've better things to do with my time", she huffed out in disgust.

"I just want...", Tori was cut off as the door was slammed shut in her face. Tori's eyes turned red with anger. She was about to break the door, when someone called to her attention. Calming down, she turned towards the person addressing her.

"You looking for someone?" the old woman asked watering the flowers in her lawn.

"Yeah. Did you by any chance see the girl that lives here last night?" she inquired, moving closer to the woman. Maybe she could get some information about why her Jade was not at home last night.

"Yeah. They've taken her to the hospital. The men said she was sick. But if you ask me, those men were not doctors. There were dressed like hooligans and the car was not even an ambulance", the woman moved closer to Tori whispering the last sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"When I came out last night to throw away the trash, I saw two hefty men carrying her out of the house, her dad following close behind and it looked like he was crying. When I asked what happened, they said they had to take her to the hospital, saying something like she had an infection. And there was this other guy who seemed to be giving the orders. He had weird eyes if you ask me", the woman shrugged, waving her hands dissmissively.

"Wait. The other guy. Have you ever met him before?" Tori asked, stopping the woman from getting into her house.

"Yeah i've seen him in the house frequently. I think his name is Bart... or Beck"

"Beck?"

"Yes Beck. I'm sure that's his name".

"Thanks", Tori said, running to her car, she jumped in and raced off.

.

.

.

"Dad!" Tori shouted entering the house.

"Yes, any problem?" David answered with a mouthful of cereal.

"Jade is missing!"

Gulping down the food, "what?"

"That fucking bastard took her!" Tori growled her eyes turning red yet again, with her claws coming out.

"Cool it down. How exactly did it happen? I put three men in charge of her", David said, putting his bowl on the counter.

"And they failed. Just one single task and they failed!" she growled angrily, her muscle tensing violently.

"Cool down", David said, holding her by the shoulders. "Breath, in, out, in, out, it helps", he instructed, taking his phone to call for a

meeting in the council.

.

.

.

"How are we going to kill them master? They are bigger, faster and stronger than us", a vampire asked, looking at his master.

"How many are we here", Beck asked impatiently.

"Eight master"

"I need six of you to get those dogs outta here", Beck said dismissing six of the vampires.

"Make sure they all follow you".

"Okay master", they replied. The six vampire moved to where the lycans are, making sure they inhaled their scent and saw them, before they began to run, with the lycans hot in their trail.

"Foolish dogs", Beck smirked, super speeding into the West residence.

"Who's that?" Mr West asked from the sofa.

"Beck?"

"Have you forgotten me so soon?", Beck asked, moving to sit on the sofa.

"No, it's just that you scared me. What are you doing here so late? Besides Jade is not at home".

"I came looking for Jade, yes. But i also came to see you. And i'll go straight to the point. Can I have your phone?" Beck asked grinning.

"Why would I give you my phone?!"

"Because I need it!"

"I think you should get going now. It is getting rather late", Mr West said, standing up from the couch.

"Oh, I would love to. But not until i'm done with my business here", he smirked, signaling for his other members to enter the house.

" What business?" Mr West asked.

"Tie him to the chair"

"Okay boss"

Mr. West tried struggling but he was no match for the two men. They tied him to the chair before punching the daylight out of him. Beck took the phone from his pocket, sending a quick message to Jade, telling her to come.

"What do you want to do with my daughter?"

"Nothing. It is just that she holds one of the keys to my success", Beck said nonchalantly.

.

.

.

"How many minutes till she is awake?", Beck asked entering the brightly illuminated room, with scattered tables. On one of the table was holding Jade West, her both legs and wrists chained to the table.

"In a few minutes", the man sighed, bowing to the vampire.

"Good. What about these two", he asked pointing towards the boy and girl tied to two different tables.

"An hour or two".

"Okay. Go get everything ready", Beck waved the man off.

Minutes after the man left, Jade began to move, opening her eyes and cringing to the brightness of the room. Looking around, she tried standing up but was held down with something tight around her wrists and ankles. She tried struggling, to no avail, her bounds weren't budging so she gave up trying.

"Well, well, well. It is good to see that you're finally awake", he grinned, walking towards her.

"What kind of stupid game is this Beck? Untie me now!" snapped Jade boldly.

"Oh shut up Jade", Beck smirked, rubbing her cheeks. Shifting her face from his grasp, "I swear you bastard, when Tori finds you, she is gonna—"

"She's gonna what? Your little dog is gonna do what, huh?" he laughed wickedly, tightening his hold on her jaw.

"You are hurting me".

"Oh bummer. I did not know. By the time I'm through with you, the only thing you would think about is me", Beck growled slapping her.

"I'm going to watch you beg on your knees for me Jade, just like the whore that you are", he grinned devilishly, releasing her face.

"What are you planning Beck?", Jade asked, frightening out.

"Oh, don't you worry. You would see. I'm going to make her hate you so much Jade, that she is going to hunt you down and kill you herself", he taunted, leaving the room with a big grin.

.

.

.

"Any lead on the where about of Mallory?" Tori asked her council members.

"No. But we caught six vampires on the street. We killed one".

"Where are they?" Tori growled in her alpha tone.

"In the interrogation room"

"Show me"

"Okay", one of them replied, leading her to the interrogation room.

"Where is Mallory?" Tori growled out, entering the room where the vampires were kept.

"They have all tried, we ain't telling you a thing", one of them huffed, as the others laughed.

"You are going to tell me all i need to know", Tori shouted impatiently, moving to the vampire nearest to her.

"We would like to see you try", another hissed, looking at her. She shifted her gaze from the person in front of her to the one that just spoke. Striding towards him, she took him by the neck, with one hand.

"Let's see who has the last laugh", Tori growled, her eyes turning red, as she grew claws from her free hand, driving it into his

heart.

"Who wants to die next?" she barked, grabbing the next two and slashing their throats, making their blood flow out letting them die gradually. She Turned her head to the remaining two.

"Now, who is ready to talk?"

"I swear we don't know anything", one of them said, frightened.

"Okay. You don't know, you don't know", she replied, her eye turning red, her muscles tensing, as she phased into her wolf form. She grabbed him on the neck with her fangs, removing his head from his body. Dropping his lifeless body on the floor, she grabbed the last one. He tried wiggling out of her strong hold, but the more her tried, the more she tightened her hold.

"I swear, I don't know where he stays. But-but there is this woman who works for him. Her name is Evelyn. She has a brother who teaches at Hollywood arts. I think his name is Erwin... Erwin Sikowitz. Please don't kill me", the vampire whimpered in fear.

Tori phased back into her human form, throwing him on the floor. She walked out of the room, ordering the dumbfounded and scared guards and elders to kill him.

"What does Sikowitz have to do with this", she asked herself, setting out for Hollywood arts.

"Have you found anything yet?" David asked his daughter, when she entered the council room.

"No. Have you found anything?" she asked back.

"Yes. It is about your friends. They are missing", David sighed.

"What? What do you mean. Which of my friends?" the latina quickly said panicky.

"Cat and Andre. They were kidnapped two nights ago. And nobody has found them yet".

"No, this can't be. It is my fault. I was not there when they needed me", Tori growled, picking a chair and throwing it on the floor so

hard that it broke.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. Your mom is on the job", David said, trying to calm her down.

.

.

.

Jade struggled to get up from the chair, when someone wearing a mask entered the room. He was pushing a trolley filled with different type of surgical equipment. She had seen them before in the horror films she usually watched.

"Oh my God", she muttered closing her eyes as if she were asleep, as the man drew nearer to her. He stopped at her side thinking she was

still sleeping, he unlocked the chains on her legs and hands. When he unlocked the chain, Jade waited for him to move farther away from

her, before she lunged herself at him, pushing him to the floor.

When he fell, she used her leg to kick him in the stomach furiously. Seeing that he was weak, she picked up one of the knives from the floor, stabbing him on the knee. As he cried in pain.

She was about to stab him on the chest, before he started to plead with her, removing his mask. Jade's body went rigid, the knife falling

out of her fingers, when she saw the face of the one person she admired like a father.

"Sikowitz?" Jade whispered unbelievably. "I trusted you. And you stabbed me in the back?" she cried out in anger, picking up the knife again.

"No. I swear Jade. You don't understand. I had to do it, or he would have killed me", Sikowitz pleaded, trying to move away from the raging Jade west.

"You had to do what? Huh, you had to kill me? I thought I was like the daughter you never had", she barked, kicking him in the gut, as tears rushed down her eyes.

"I was never going to kill you Jade, you have to believe me. Please. You have to calm down, I'll explain everything. I swear", Sikowitz chocked out, when she kicked him in the gut again.

"Than start explaining", she snapped. Sikowitz began to explain what happened between him and Beck and why he was working for him. Beck had threatened to kill his entire family and those that he loved, if he did not help him archive his goal.

"He is planning on turning himself into a hybrid".

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"I'm helping him make a potion, that would turn him into a lycan".

"How?" exclaimed Jade.

"He already has lycan blood. Which he inherited from his great-grand father. He is not a lycan because long ago, when hybrids where alive, they were all killed because of their nature. They were evil, strong and aggressive. After they were all killed, a curse was placed on the head of all supernatural creatures, so that even when two different

species mated, the unborn child would either be like the father or the mother. And now he wants to change that. If I don't do it, he is going to kill all the people i love, including me".

"What can we do to stop this?" Jade asked.

"The only way to stop him from taking this potion is to kill him. But we can't. He is growing stronger, each day that passes by. And I can't let him get his hand on this", Sikowitz whispered, removing a small bottle from his pocket.

"He thinks i'm still making the potion, but I finished it a long time ago".

"You mean there is nothing we can do?" asked Jade.

"No. Except...", Sikowitz appeared to be thinking.

"Except what?" she asked impatiently.

"Except you drink the potion. It is the last of the potion. He would never be able to get his hand on another, until a thousand years. The plant used to make the potion grows only once".

"But i don't have lycan blood".

"You don't need to have lycan blood in you before it works, because you are human", he explained.

"Drink it", he instructed, giving her the bottle.

"Okay", was her reply, before she took the bottle from his hand and gulped down the liquid.

.

. Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-don't own victorious.

Beta-eternalskyking

.

.

.

Jade's body began to feel weird a minute after she took the potion. She tried standing up, but fell back to the ground before sikowitz could catch her. Her temperature began to rise, her muscles tensing and moving inside her body. She groaned, as the pain grew more intense.

"What is happening?", she asked in pain. She could here her bones cracking and shifting. Sikowitz ran fast as he could, to the other side of the room to get the long chain attached to the wall. He pulled the chains over to Jade, cuffing her hands to them and waited for her transformation to start, when she cried out in pain.

Her fangs began to grow, her skin growing tough with gray fur coming out gradually. Her bones breaking and restructuring, the popping of her bones could be hared loudly in the room. Her cry turned to howling, as she rolled all over the floor, her fingers digging into the ground as her claws left marks on it as they were coming out.

Her eyes began to change color, her body already full of fluffy gray fur. She began to grow tall, her two legs turning like hind limbs. She howled as her facial structure began to change turning into a muzzle, her ears looked much like dog ears but much bigger, before she finished phasing into a lycan with beautiful gray fur, she growled loudly indicating the completion of her transformation.

Sikowitz watched in horror, as she fell to the floor, breathing heavily trying to regain her strength and breath. Her gray fur shining brightly.

"This has never happened before", Sikowitz said to himself, confused about what the Gray color means. For many decades there has not been any signs of gray colored lycan's, so why now and why Jade?

Few minutes later, she rose her head up looking directly at Sikowitz. Her hunger dived in, as she lounged towards him, she was restrained by the chains. Groaning again she tried pulling the chains from the wall, but the chains didn't show any sign of coming loose because they're bonded magically. Sikowitz waited for the lycan to calm down, before he opened the freezer removing meat. He knew she would be hungry after her transformation. Dropping the meat in front of her, she immediately dug in, eating like her life depended on it.

Trina entered the council room, sitting next to her sister.

"Found anything about Jade yet?", asked Tori.

"No. But I brought six men that are fit for your searching party"

"Okay, tell them to get ready. We are going on patrol", Tori replied, standing up from her chair.

"Alright sis. I'll go get them ready", said Trina, heading for the door, before she exit she stopped and turned to look at her little sister again. "Don't worry Tori. We will find her"

"I hope so Trina, i hope so", sighed Tori.

"Trina?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

The sky was covered with cloud, when droplets of rain began to fall slowly, wetting the ground below. Tori forcibly opened the door to her teacher Sikowitz's apartment, the six men that Trina had chosen as part of her small searching party followed her in.

"I want you to search everywhere for him and bring me anything that can lead us to his sister", ordered Tori. Moving and scanning around the apartment, her pack members scurried off to their task. No sooner, the pack sighed in defeat looking at the scattered and disheveled apartment. Angered Tori walked out to her car, when she thought of something. Bringing out her phone she dialed Robbie's number. After the second ring, Robbie answered his phone.

"Yes? Who is this?", he asked with a groggily sleepy tone.

"It's Tori. I need to ask you a favor"

"Oh my God Tori. I thought something happened to you like Cat and Andre", Robbie shrieked, standing up from his bed, instantly wide awake.

"I'm fine Robbie. I just wanted to know if you could help me access Hollywood art's database", Tori asked getting straight to the point.

"Yeah i can. But why would i want to do it?", Robbie questioned, trying to fix his glasses on his nose.

"Because it will help me find all our missing friends... that means Cat too", suggested Tori, trying not to give any detailed information.

"Okay then. I'll help you. Only because Cat is involved".

"Alright, thanks. I'll be at your house in ten", Tori muttered, quickly entering the car with her pack, driving off to Robbie's. Robbie stood outside, waiting for Tori to arrive. Two minutes later, Tori parked her car in front of Robbie, switching off the engine she hopped out of the car. She followed him, as he led her inside his room where his computer had been turned on earlier and was ready to go.

"So, who are we searching the school's database for?", he asked, sitting in front of his computer.

"Erm... Sikowitz".

"Sikowitz?"

"Yeah. I want to check if he has any relative that could help us locate Ja... Cat", Tori said, getting slightly annoyed with all the questions.

"How long would it take?"

"A few minutes. That is if i work my magic", Robbie shrugged.

"Then work your magic. I'm still waiting", Tori growled slightly.

Few minutes later, Robbie found what he was searching for. The small cough caught Tori's attention making her turn around.

"It's just a name and a phone number".

"No address?!", she asked, looking at the screen.

"No address. But i could trace the number", suggested Robbie.

"Okay then do it. Stop wasting time. We don't have that luxury!", Tori said, totally aggravated now.

"Stop shouting! My parents are upstairs... It looks like she stays in Beverly hills", he yawned, tiredly printing the address and handing it to Tori who thanked him before rushing out to her car.

Tori parked her car in front of the house on the other side of the street, looking around she surveyed the building. They stayed in the car, watching guards move all around the house.

"Are we going in now?", Nathan one of her pack members asked. He was built, his muscles ripping through his shirt as he awaited her orders.

"No, we'll wait till it's morning. That way they would be a little bit weak from the sun's intensity. Until then, we stay put", she answered, looking at all of them.

The next morning Jade woke up looking around the room where Sikowitz was sitting with two familiar teenagers. She rubbed her eyes to help clear her vision. Standing up she walked over to them and gasped in surprise when she saw their faces.

"Cat? Andre? Oh my God, what are you doing here?! How did you get here?", she asked with joy filling her heart when she hugged them.

"What part do you want us to answer first?", Cat asked in her usual bubbly voice.

"We were kidnapped. Sikowitz explained everything to us when we woke up. We're still surprised about all of this and Beck turning evil", Andre sighed, drawing a chair out for Jade to sit.

"To be honest, i couldn't believe it when Tori told me. I had to see and experience it myself".

"Jade, you grew gray fur. That is odd. I've never seen that in my life", Sikowitz said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean i've never seen a gray lycan before. There are no even colored lycan's, i've never seen one before".

"Well, to find out what it means, we need to leave this place first chance we get", suggested Jade.

"Yes, we have to plan how to get out of here. Remember, Beck doesn't know i'm on your side. You guys will just need to behave normal like you don't know anything before we find how to leave this hell hole. And I will find something to mask your lycan scent so Beck won't know that you're a wolf now. And i'll act like i'm still making the potion", Sikowitz said, looking at all of them.

"Alright", they all agreed.

Tori and her pack, entered the mansion in the morning, pushing the gates open with enough force to rip them of their hinges. The vampires turned their head to where the scent of the lycan's was coming from, growling menacingly their eyes turning red. The men standing behind Tori quickly transformed into their various lycan form in a blink of an eye, leaving only the latina in her human form. The tanned skinned girl moved forward, grabbing her first victim by the shoulder, punching him. His head snapped backwards from the force of her blow. She followed it with a knee to the gut before snapping his neck with a roundhouse kick.

She looked back smiling when she saw her men doing well for themselves. She moved inside the house, her pack changing back to their human form with Nathan dragging the last vampire left in the house on the floor. Nathan threw the man forward and he landed with a thud.

Using her foot the latina turned the man over so he was facing her, his back on the floor. Placing her foot on his neck she pressed down, the vampire choking as he begged for mercy.

"Where is Evelyn!?", hissed Tori.

"She-she went ou-out last nig-night and hasn't co-come back since then", the man cried out in pain.

"Then we will wait until her arrival", Tori snapped, kicking his in the head breaking his skull.

"Check around incase anyone is hiding, if they are... kill them!", Tori growled, sitting down comfortably on the couch, picking a nearby magazine.

"How is the potion going?", Beck asked, standing up from his seat wearing his coat.

"It is going well. Just that i need more time"

"Then you have all the time you need. How is Jade?", Beck asked.

"She's fine, but she is too strong headed", answered Sikowitz casually, sitting on the couch.

"Then make her light headed. I'm going for a hunt so make sure that before i'm back everything is finished", hissed Beck.

"I will, thrust me"

"You guys should get ready. We're leaving today", Sikowitz said, entering the room and locking it from any wandering ears.

"Yes!", Cat shouted celebratory.

"How?", a curious Jade asked.

"By burning the place down!", he said, packing all he needed inside a small bag. "And we'll have to be fast about it before Beck gets back from his hunting".

"Why do we have to burn the house?", asked Andre.

"Because this place is housing close to 800 baby vampires. I don't want them maturing and turning this country into a vampire country", Sikowitz said, finally closing the back pack.

"How do we burn it? We don't have any fire", Cat said thinking logical for once.

"You see Cat, history has taught me that i can start fire with my mouth or hand which ever you want", he replied, looking at her.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for, let's burn this place down to ashes!", Jade grinned widely.

"But first, I have a plan", Sikowitz said, smirking.

"HELP! HELP!", Sikowitz shouted, running out of the room. The vampires guarding the place, ran to where the shout was coming from. When they saw him, they ran towards him. He led them inside the room, when they were fully inside, he slammed the door shut and jammed the lock so they couldn't get out, he turned to leave but not before he lit the room on fire.

"Move! Let's go!", he said to the three teenagers that were waiting for him somewhere outside the room. When they heard his voice, they came out of their hiding spot. They followed Sikowitz as he led them through the door not forgetting to set ablaze anywhere they passed through.

"Be careful there are still many vampires remaining", he said stopping in front of a door.

"Is this the way outside?", Cat gasped trying to catch her breath from all the running.

"No, but i have to set the inside of this room on fire. It contains baby vampires", Sikowitz answered, opening the door, throwing a bottle of potion inside, the room immediately caught fire.

"We have to hurry out of here. Or the roof is going to fall on top of us", Jade said looking around the burning house. Reaching the door that was supposed to lead them outside, they met a group of angry looking vampires. Jade immediately began to run towards the vampires; jumping and transforming mid air. She caught the first one by the neck, using her claws to slash his throat.

Sikowitz used the gun in his hands containing special bullets to shoot them. Bullets he made himself a couple of years back, hollow silver bullets filled with a mixture of acid, garlic and holy water perfect to kill vampires and lycan's alike.

After successfully decimating the number of vampires, the teacher lead a coughing Cat and Andre out of the building, Jade close behind them. When she reached the door, her heightened sense of smell made her turn around to see an angry looking Beck, his eyes red and full of wrath, his nostrils flaring with anger.

She growled and started running towards him but was stopped when a support beam and half of the roof fell in between them. She tried looking at the other side through the fire, but her newfound sense of smell told her that Beck was already gone.

"Jade! Get outta there!", shouted Andre from afar, he couldn't get back into the house because of the intensity of the fire. The lycan turned her head upon hearing her name. Coming back to her senses, she gave out a large yelp. She hadn't noticed that the fire had started to lick at her skin and damn the room was hot as hell. Turning around, she sprinted out of the room, narrowly missing the falling debry as she jumped out the door.

She walked up to her anxiously waiting friends and was immediately tackled by Cat. They were all barely in the car, when Sikowitz peeled off with screeching tyres. None of them looked back, because there was no turning back now, they all knew one thing though... they did the right thing!

"It is so nice of you to grace us with your presence", Tori said without looking up from where she was reading her magazine, sarcasm dripping from her words .

"Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my house!?", the blond woman, Evelyn hissed.

"Well aren't you a rude one", the latina said casually, finally looking up from the magazine.

"You see, I just want to know were Beck is", Tori continued on while standing up from the couch.

"You little dog. Who do you think you are, challenging someone older than your family's name?!", Evelyn spat, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your... end", answered Tori while signaling

her men to stand down.

"It seems like you're tired of life. And your parents, didn't seem to have taught you manners either. But since you want to die, I'll grant you the honor of killing you insolent piece of trash!", the older woman hissed, speeding towards Tori. But stopped abruptly when a bullet pierced her abdomen. She grunted falling to the floor.

"You like?", Tori taunted, bending down to the woman.

"Yes. I guess you do. Incase you want to make it in the near future, it's made of silver and garlic. Bad isn't it? But, there's a cure and it is right here!", said the latina, removing a bottle from her pocket. The writhing vampire woman on the floor was trying to reach out for the bottle.

"Uh, uh. You have to tell me where Beck is first"

"His... his ho-house. Y-you will find him th...there. please", Evelyn begged, the silver and garlic moving all over her body.

"Very well then. It has been an honor doing business", she said, giving the woman the bottle. "Now drink before you die"

Evelyn opened the bottle, pouring the content down her throat... and choked. "Sil—silver?"

"Yes, i believe you are right. Never thrust an alpha", Tori hissed, standing up and leaving the house. It was time to find her Jade.

After Tori and her pack left Evelyn's house, they went straight to Beck's. "Who taught that stupid bastard would be staying in his house."The latina said to herself. Something caught her eye outside the car window. Looking closely she saw what was supposed to be Beck's house burned to ashes. A crowd was watching while the firefighters doused water on the last fire of the burned house.

"Stop the car!", growled Tori. As the car came to a halt she jumped out and set off running towards the burned house.

"Are there any survivors?", she asked the man

next to her.

"No. But several bodies were found", the man motioned towards several body bags that lay on

the ground.

"Cou...could it be, could Jade have been inside? No, no. It can't be right? Right?!", Tori rambled to herself, not aware of the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

Sikowitz stopped the car in front of the Vega's resident, all of them stepped out and rushed to the door. Jade knocked a couple of times before Holly opened the door, her face lost all color for a second before it lighted up with joy. She quickly engulfed Jade in a bone crushing hug, tears of joy falling freely from her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're back Jade"

"Me too Mrs Vega, me too", Jade replied.

"You guys should come inside, it's cold out here", said Holly, releasing Jade from her hug and opening the door wider welcoming them into her home.

"Where is Tori?", Jade asked happily.

"She went out. She went out looking for you. She's been a mess since you disappeared. But don't worry, she'll be back soon", Holly tried to lighten up the mood. "Who are you friends?"

"Oh, these are Andre, Cat and Sikowitz our teacher at Hollywood arts. We all escaped together", replied Jade, pointing at the rest.

"I'll get you guys coffee while you tell me how you escaped", Holly said, going to the kitchen.

"Paul?", Tori called one of her pack party member, the one driving the car. He had blonde hair and muscles like that of Nathan.

"Yes?", answered Paul.

"Drop me at home. You guys should rest, you'll need it".

"Alright".

Tori entered the house closing the door loudly

behind her. "Mom?", she called out.

"In the kitchen", Holly answered.

"Did you find anything?", Holly asked trying to stay in character. Jade had asked her not to say anything to Tori, because she wanted to surprise the latina.

"No, it's just funny how this house still has her scent", sighed Tori. "I'll go take a bath".

"Okay"

Tori entered her room, before removing her shirt she was stopped by familiar arms hugging her from behind.

"I heard you were looking for me", Jade whispered, nibbling on Tori's ear.

"Jade?", Tori asked shivers running down her spine.

"Expecting any one else?", asked Jade, her voice was pure sex.

"No", Tori whispered, finally turning and

hugging her mate to her tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Beta- eternalskyking

Disclaimer - don't own the show

.

.

.

Tori entered her room, removing her shirt but was stopped as a familiar person hugged her from behind.

"Heard you were looking for me." Jade husky voice whispered, her lips pressing against Tori's ear.

"Jade?" Tori asked shiver running down her spine.

"Expecting any one else?" Asked Jade, her voice was pure sex.

"No." Tori whispered, finally turning and hugging her mate. Jade laughed a little bit because of the way Tori was hugging her tightly.

"Slow down tiger." Teased Jade, but instead Tori hugged her more tightly.

"I missed you so much Jade. I thought something happened to you in that house." Tori muttered.

"Well, you are going to miss me more if you don't release me." Jade struggled out.

"Oh, am sorry I forgot how strong I am."

"Well aren't you an over achiever. By the way, how did you know I was held hostage in Beck's house." Jade asked curiously.

"It is a long story, but I found sikowitz sister, who was one of his right hand men and she told me. I missed you." Tori said pulling jade closer to her.

"I missed you too Vega." Jade replied leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips touched sending them to total abyss. Damn, they had forgotten how sweet it was to kiss one another. Tori opened her mouth welcoming Jade's warm tongue inside her mouth, as they softly fought for dominance. She pulled Jade closer by the waist their body fitting together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle.

"Fuck, do you know how much I miss you?" Jade panted as Tori moved the kiss from her mouth to her pulse point sucking lightly. Jade grabbed onto the top of the latina's shirt, fumbling with the buttons and exposing tanned skin. She became impatient with the last few and pulled, ripping the shirt open and pushing it down Tori's arms.

"You've no idea."

"HHHIIIII, TOORRII!" Cat shouted, entering the room and hugging the latina.

"Cat? Cant breathe." Tori said, trying to get out from cat's deathly grip.

"Oh." Cat replied, releasing Tori.

"Hi Jade." She waved. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?" She asked Tori.

"That is because we were in the middle of something and you entered the room without knocking." Jade spoke through a gritted teeth.

"Oh. So what were you guys doing?"

Growling, Jade moved closer to Cat "we were..."

"Dancing!" Tori shouted, cutting Jade from what she was about to say.

"Dancing? That is weird." Cat said, looking from Jade to Tori. "Can I join?" She asked, clapping her hands.

"No!" Jade shouted.

"Girls, dinner is ready." Holly said from the door.

"Yay food!" Shouted cat enthusiastically, as she left the room running.

Wow, that is a big turn off." Tori signed.

"Says who?" Jade replied back, moving into the latina's personal space and locking her pale fingers behind the tanned neck.

"Nobody." Tori said pulling Jade by the waist.

"You know what this means? No food tonight." Jade said, teasingly kissing the side of Tori's lips.

"I can deal with that. Besides, I have something appetizing in front of me." Tori said, kissing her.

"Oh really." Jade asked against Tori's lips.

"Yes." Tori said, finally pushing her tongue into Jade's welcoming mouth.

"Hey Jade, cat said Tori is...back..." Andre said, stopping half way when he saw Jade and tori kissing.

"WHAT IS WROONGG WITH YOU GUYS?!" Jade shouted/groaned, dragging the wrong.

"I—I didn't know you guys were...busy. "

"Well, now you know, leave." Jade said putting emphasis on the 'leave'.

"Jade, be nice." Tori said, placing hand hand on Jade's back.

"I'll just go." Andre said, pointing backwards.

"Yeah you should." Jade said, as Andre left the room, practically running.

"You know, you should try being nice some day."

"Am nice to you." Jade suggested, raising an eyebrow before leaning in for a kiss.

Their mouth barely touched before—"Tori? Jade?" David entering his daughters room.

"Uggghh" Jade groaned for the hundredth time when Mr Vega pulled them in for a bear hug. The feeling of a complete family running through his vein; he was truly happy now.

...

After Beck came back from his hunting, he growled when he saw his house burning. All he had worked for. What he had been doing for thousands of years, burning to the ground. He cried out again, before super speeding into the house, maybe his could save something. He entered the burning house, the ground already hot beneath his shoes and the oxygen gradually reducing.

He moved further into the house and was startled at what he found. He saw Jade phase into a lycan at the front of his eyes, killing every vampire that crossed her path. He growled, stalking towards her after the teacher and her two friends left through the door.

He stopped when she turned around to face him breathing heavily. He stood frozen as he realized that he had been fooled from the start. She looked like a newly transformed wolf to him, which means that sikowitz had already made the potion and his only chance of eternal immortality was gone.

He grew more angry, ready to kill when she started to run towards him. Beck waited for her until a burning wood from the roof fell in between them, blocking their path. Turning around, he left trying to pass around the house so that he could finish this once and for all; no one can destroy what he has built and go scot free.

By the time he reached the front yard, he only heard the sound of a screeching tyre. He tried following them running towards the car, anger in his eyes, but stopped when he taught of killing them another time. It was a small world and he would find them. Surely.

...

"So, Jade, how are you feeling to be finally back home?" David asked, eating his spaghetti.

"It feels great. But it would get better when I see my dad."

"I thought Beck took him when he caught you?" David asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, when Beck took us, he placed Sikowitz in charge of my dad and he has been in the care of Sikowitz since then." Jade answered, as Tori kissed the side of her forehead.

...

Jade entered Tori's room closing the door quietly even though the latina knew it was her. She moved towards her girlfriend, snaking her arms round Tori's waist, pulling the tanned back to her front as she began to kiss her neck.

"Mmhh Jade, as much as I like were this is going, Cat and Andre are downstairs with my parents who have super hearing and high sense of smell. I don't want them hearing me making love to my girlfriend."

"We'll be quiet." Said Jade, as Tori turned around, grinning

"I know of somewhere we can go." Tori said, putting on her shirt and drawing Jade with her and quickly saying bye to her parents when they reached the door.

"Were are you two going?"

"Don't worry we would be back soon."

...

A tall brunette man stood afar watching when Beck tried following Sikowitz's car, but stopped and turned around following the opposite direction.

"Were do you think he is going?" He asked his assistant, who stood beside him.

"I don't really know. But I think he is going were he can find help. Someone who is near.

"Who do you think he would need help from?" The man asked again.

"Evelyn." The assistant answered.

"Then lets get moving." He ordered.

...

"You're totally nut in the head. Do you know that?" Tori asked, giggling as she stopped the car under a tree nearest to the lake where she brought Jade for their first date.

"What? I was just trying to voice out my taught. I did nothing wrong." Jade said coming out of the car.

"No worries, I like 'em crazy." Tori smiled, removing a large blanket from her car booth.

"Crazy uh? How many crazy women have you dated? And don't lie to me Vega."

"Wellz... I–I non..."

"Good, because now you cant imagine how crazy I can be. Can you." Jade smirked, leaving a dumbfounded Tori behind.

Cutting out from her clouded mind, Tori quickly moved forward laying the blanket on the floor near the lake and sitting on top of it and waiting for Jade to join her.

"Do you want to know how crazy I can be Vega?" Jade said, seductively unbuttoning the first two buttons of her shirt, opening it to the sides to give Tori a sneak peek at her cleavage. Tori opened her mouth to say anything, but no words came out from her mouth as Jade removed her third, fourth, fifth button before removing the cloth leaving her in her bra.

"What is it Vega? Cat's got you tongue?" Jade asked, moving her hands to her back and unclasping her bra hook, letting her breasts fall freely. Her nipples turned erect when the cold breeze blew across her chest and because of the way Tori was looking at her.

Before she knew it, the latina walked towards her ripping the remaining article of clothing from her body, leaving her naked as she suddenly felt shy. When Tori saw this, she placed her hands on Jade's thigh raising her so that Jade could wrap her legs around her waist. Placing her hands under the Goths chin, she raised Jade face so that she could see her green eyes before whispering:

"You're so beautiful Jade."

Jade couldn't help but feel giddy inside. It's not that she hasn't been told that she is beautiful before. It's just that the way Tori said it, was different. "I love you." Jade smiled sweetly.

"I love you much more." Tori replied, joining their lips together for a sweet and slow kiss. They kissed slowly, with Tori trapping her lovers lower lip in her own and sucking gently. She used her tongue to poke Jade's lips asking for entrance, which she was granted.

Moving her tongue inside Jade mouth, they began to softly fight for dominance, when Jade let out a moan. Hearing this, Tori moved them over to the laid out blanket, Jade's leg firmly locked round her waist as she laid them softly on the ground.

Jade let out another moan when she felt Tori's hard member rubbing deliciously against her wet center. She whimpered when Tori began to grind against her, letting out a grunt. Tori moved her lips from Jade's, tracing wet hot kisses to her jaw line and then her pulse point making Jade to moan again.

After sucking on Jade's pulse point, she moved her lips to the Goths breast engulfing the hard nipple in between her lips, twirling her tongue around it, while her fingers worked on the second nipple as Jade became a writhing mess beneath her.

She moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment before she moved her lips further down south. She kissed the pale girls belly button as she placed her hands on Jade's thigh, widening it a little bit. Tori couldn't help but moan when she was met with the beautiful, wet and swollen folds of Jade West.

"Tori...please..." Jade whimpered. Hearing Jade's voice sent Tori into over drive as she placed her tongue against Jade's fold, giving it a long lick.

"Ahh." Jade moaned when she felt the latina's hot tongue against her lips, trapping her clit between her teeth and sucking it, as Jade let out another moan. It didn't take long before she found her self shaking as she came.

Tori smiled as she stood up removing her cloths, relieving her hard member from the confines of her boxers before she laid down on top of Jade.

After coming down from her high, Jade opened her eyes just in time to see the naked latina settle in between her legs. She moaned loudly opening her legs wider when she felt Tori's member poking her center.

She opened her eyes to find out what the latina was waiting for and was met with those soft brown orbs. It looked like what she was searching for she found, because she took the next step as she plunged her whole member into Jade's center.

"Ahh, Tori..." Jade cried out, when Tori filled her up with one single thrust. Tori stopped a little, allowing Jade to get comfortable, as she Joined their lips together for a kiss. Jade moaned in approval letting Tori know that she was ready while they kissed. After the approval, Tori began to thrust slowly into Jade, both of them moaning as it felt so good.

The slow thrust started to get wild as Tori moved Jade leg to tighten around her waist, before moving her lips to capture Jade's nipple again and roughly thrusting in and out of her tight center.

"Don't stop tori. Am so close, please don't stop." Jade cried out, her fingers drawing marks on Tori's back, when Tori found her sweet spot.

Moaning, Tori kissed Jade repeatedly hitting her spot when she felt Jade's body convulse underneath her. Her walls gripped Tori's member as she came, moaning her lovers name loudly. Tori continue thrusting deeper and harder into Jade as she too came, pouring her hot seeds inside her mate.

She rested her head on her lovers shoulder as they both came down from their high, before she pulled out from Jade, the both of them moaning. Tori laid down, pulling Jade to her side as Jade rested her head on the alpha's chest, with tori's hand around her waist, both of them signing contentedly.

"Wow." Jade said, her mind totally in a haze.

"That was awesome. You were awesome." Tori replied, reaching for the Goths jaw a leaning for a kiss.

"Thanks. I love you." She said against Tori's lips

"I love you more." Said Tori, as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"G'night babe."

"Night baby."

...

Beck entered Evelyn's mansion looking around as everywhere was oddly quiet. When he reached the living room, he found Evelyn's body on the floor and silver coming out from her nose and mouth. He bent down, putting his hand on her neck to feel her pulse, but felt nothing. Standing up, he kicked the chair nearest to him.

"Aahhh!" He growled, his eyes red with wrath and his fangs protruding out as he kicked at everything.

"Now that's angry!"Beck heard someone say from behind him. Heavily breathing, he turned towards the human looking at him in the eye, before he sped towards the man, knocking him to the ground. He held the neck of of the man, chocking him.

"You pathetic little human. Who do you think you're to even talk to me?"

"Your—your solution." The man choked out, fighting for air.

Suddenly getting interested, Beck asked. "What do you mean?"

"I can help you kill them."

"Straight to the point before I get irritated and kill you." Beck snarled, releasing the hold he had on the older man's neck.

Standing up, the man straightened his suit and adjusted his tie, before he spoke up again.

"I can help you kill all of them. And when I said all of them, I mean their whole race. You would be strong and powerful than you can imagine. All you have to do is say the three letters and I would be at your service."

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve.

Previously:

"I can help you kill them"

"Get straight to the point before I get irritated and kill you", Beck snarled, releasing the hold he had on the older man's neck. Standing up, the man straightened his suit and adjusted his tie, before he spoke up again.

"I can help you kill all of them. And when I say all of them, I mean their whole race. You would be strong and more powerful than you can imagine. All you have to do is say the three letters and I would be at your service".

chapter12

Standing up, the man straightened his suit and adjusted his tie, before he spoke up again.

"I can help you kill all of them. And when I say all of them, I mean their whole race. You would be stronger and more powerful than you can imagine. All you have to do is say the three letters and I will be at your service".

"Are you aware that I can kill you now and get all the information I want before you die?", Beck grinned wickedly at the man.

"You can't because you need me", the man muttered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay then. What is the plan?"

"I can't tell. I want you to see with your eyes first", he said, looking at his wrist watch.

"Then, lets get moving!" Beck followed the two men into the car as they drove off. The ride was a long one and it took roughly two hours before they got there. Entering the woods, they moved further before they finally got to a wired fence.

"Welcome to my facility", the man said, getting out of the car. Beck and his assistant followed him until they entered inside the large building filled with large air containers and different scientists, working on different machines. He led them into his office, closing it securely.

"So how are these containers going to help me?", Beck asked sitting on the chair.

"Well you see, these containers contain silver gas, but it is not what i would use to help you. This is what i'm going to use to help you", he said, opening another door inside his office.

"The legend is true", Beck whispered to himself, entering inside the small room-like structured cave.

"Yes, the legends are true. I found it six years ago and have been working on it since then".

"How much information have you got?", asked Beck.

"Everything there is to know. From the drawings and stories written on the floor and wall, this was where the creation of the first lycanthrope happened in the 9th century. According to this tablet", the brunette man said, pointing at one of the caved stone placed on the wall.

"The first lycan, was a woman. Her blood was used to start the bloodline. And according to this one", he said, pointing to the next stone. "The line of lycans can be stopped from were it started. But to perform this ceremony, we will need the blood of a grey lycan, who is already mated".

"Grey lycans? They were all killed centuries ago. I'm sure of it because i lead the attack", Beck said, turning to face the two men.

"You may have killed them, but, my sources have proven to me that one is still alive. And is already mated to the alpha".

"What do you mean, i know the alpha, and she is mated to only one person".

"Yes, and that person is now a lycan. We need her blood, and the alpha's blood. And in addition, i would be able to capture them for you".

"I could kill you now and go on with the ritual myself", Beck smiled devilishly, looking at the man in the eye.

"You need me, without me, you would not be

able to wipe off all the lycans on this planet".

"You right, i will need you Mr...?"

"Ryder daniels"

"...Ryder, but it does not mean i will not change a few strings in you. I have already had my own fair share of betrayal", Beck said, grabbing Ryder by the neck and sinking his fangs in the skin.

After drinking a little, he pulled away bringing

Ryder's eyes to meet his, as he compelled him.

"Now, you will serve me and me alone", Beck said dropping Ryder on the floor.

"Yes master", Ryder answered, trying to

recover.

"Good!", replied Beck, turning to face the other man who was shaking in fear. Before he sucked the life out of him.

Jade slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone watching her.

"You know it's bad to stare at people like that", she said, turning her head to face the latina.

"You like it when i stare at you", Tori smiled, pulling Jade's face closer to hers.

"I know, that is why i love you", Jade said, kissing the latina on the lips. "Good morning"

"Hmm, good morning", Tori said, pulling Jade in for another kiss. "Wanna bath?"

Jade smiled as she replied, "Sure".

The two made their way to the water, with Tori placing light kiss from her mates neck and up to her jaw. Jade let out a loud moan when she felt Tori's member pressing against her. Opening her legs, she circled them around the latina's waist, crashing their lips together. Their tongue fought for dominance as Tori pushed her member inside Jade's center, groaning when she felt Jade's warm wet walls tighten around her.

She moved her mouth from the Goths lips, trailing hot wet kisses to her breast and enveloping her hard nipple inside her mouth. Jade moaned again, shifting her hips to let Tori know that she was ready and was enjoying the way the latina ravished her chest.

Tori felt Jade move her hips to her, as her way of confirmation. She quickly pulled her member out a little until it was almost out of Jade's hole, before slamming back inside her. They formed a steady routine of Tori sliding in and out of Jade's hole as fast as she could and Jade moaning in ecstasy with her head thrown back.

"Tori... don't stop, i'm so close", Jade moaned her orgasm building.

"Me too", Tori moaned, increasing her speed. Jade buried her face in Tori's neck to muffle her sound of pleasure when her orgasm hit her like a ton of brick.

"Jade, I need to pull out", moaned the latina. Jade gave a slight nod, releasing her legs from Tori's waist. Immediately Tori pulled out cumming all over Jade's stomach. Tori tightened her hands around Jade's waist, smiling as she tried to catch her breath.

"Best morning i've ever had in a long time", Jade said, resting her forehead against Tori's.

"Yeah, it was awesome", replied Tori, as Jade

kissed her lips.

"Mmm, as much as i would love to continue this baby, we have to get going. I have a meeting with the council".

"They can wait. Let's just stay here a little".

"I can't keep them waiting. Remember we have to find out where Beck is".

"Okay", Jade reluctantly agreed, unlocking her arms from the latina's neck, as they came out of the water and dressed before heading home.

"It was high time you both came back", said Holly while prepared the table for lunch.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Mrs. Vega"

"Jade, i thought i told you to stop calling me Mrs, Vega? It makes me feel old. Call me Holly".

"Alright", Jade answered, as Sikowitz, Cat and Andre sat around the dining table, her sitting next to Tori.

"Where is dad?", Tori asked.

"Oh, he went for the council meeting already. He said you should meet him there", Holly answered in between eating her food.

"Damn, i'm late already. I should go, i'll be back before dinner," said Tori, standing up from her chair and placing a chaste kiss on Jade's lips.

"Aren't you going to finish your food first?", asked Holly.

"When i get back. I don't want to keep them waiting", Tori answered, picking her jacket.

"I'll go with you. Maybe i can help with other things", Sikowitz said also standing up from his chair.

"Okay", replied Tori.

"I should follow too, i don't want to be the only man in the house", Andre added.

"Let's move then", Tori smiled, walking to the door.

"Should i keep the food for you guys?"

"Yes, we'll eat when we get back", the three said at the same time.

"So Jade, have you told Tori that you are now a lycan?", asked Holly, taking their plates to the kitchen after they finished eating.

"No, it didn't cross my mind", sighed Jade. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I'm a mother Jade, i notice things, it's what i do. And besides, you don't have that human scent anymore", Holly smiled, turning to face the Goth from where she was washing the plates.

Jade sighed heavily, collecting the already washed plate from Holly and started drying it with a dishcloth.

"I want to tell her, but i don't know how she would take it".

"She would probably be angry for a few minutes since she was not the one that changed you. After that everything will be cool, she'll get over it. But how did you change?", Holly asked, handing another plate to Jade.

"Sikowitz, he was the one that turned me into a lycan".

"Sikowitz? He doesn't smell like a lycan," Holly asked surprised.

"That's because his is not one. Beck threatened him so he would make a potion that will turn him to half lycan and half vampire. But when Sikowitz saw what Beck would do if he took the portion, he gave it to me instead".

"Wait, but that can't right. There are no wizards on earth", Holly muttered.

"According to him, he is not the only wizard or witch on the planet. There are many other, but they are in hiding".

"I hope the elders do not hear about this", Holly said, walking to the living room where Cat was sleeping on the couch.

"Why?", asked Jade, following Holly in.

"Well you see Jade, long time ago there was an order, that led to the killing of any living thing that practiced magic", Holly replied, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"But Tori is the Alpha, she can stop it", Jade suggested.

"I hope so. The bald headed people can be very persuasive and stubborn at times". Jade smiled, sitting on the couch. "When i changed, Sikowitz said there was something weird about my color".

"What do you mean?", asked Holly, sitting beside Jade on the couch.

"Well, i changed into a grey lycan and he said

—"

"Wait.., a grey lycan?!", Holly asked her eyes widening in surprise. "There are no grey lycans".

"But i'm grey. Do—does it mean something bad?", the Goth asked hesitantly.

"No, no. I'm just surprised. To be a grey lycan is...is a very great honor. Since there is a grey lycan, you are the only one that the alpha would hear or receive advice from. The elders have no say in anything as long as you are alive. You are very powerful Jade, but not like an Alpha. You have the ability to pass out good judgement because, you can sense if what a person is saying is truth or false. And you can heal people".

"How is that possible, i don't even know how to do all of the things you just told me", Jade said in horror, her face paled as she tried to digest all Holly has told her.

Holly stood up from her chair when she saw the horror on Jade's face. She moved to Jade pulling her in a hug and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It is okay, you'll learn. There is nothing to be afraid of. Besides, Tori will be very glad when she hears this", Holly smiled, hugging Jade some more.

"Any information on Mallory?", asked Tori, entering the council room, not even bothering to sit on her chair.

"No, we have nothing. He is pretty hard to find", a council member said.

"That is why we have werewolves as top government officials", the latina growled, staring at each of the elders and making them squirm under her deathly gaze.

"I want everyone to be included in the search. I want that bastard who threatened me and my family found or else i would have you all beheaded", shouted the latina.

"We are sorry, we will try to do our best. Just bear with us for the time being", another council member said, adjusting his self on the chair when another lycan busted into the room.

"We found him!", the lycan said, trying to steady his breathing.

"Where?!", asked Tori from where she was standing.

"Here! He's outside—", the lycan answered, not even finishing what he had to say before Tori ran out of the building to where Beck was supposed to be waiting for her. She was going to finish this once and for all.

When she reached where Beck was standing, she growled letting him know that she would not hesitate the kill him and feed his bones to the dogs.

"You pathetic piece of trash. I am not here to fight with you and kill you. That would be for another day. I just came to offer a piece of advice or a truce, it depends. Join me and i will spare you or even give you a befitting death".

"You are a demented bastard Beck", Tori answered, moving closer to him.

"You are an ungrateful little dog aren't you. I offer you a warriors death and you rub it in my face", Beck smirked.

"Like I said Beck I'll kill you before you can try anything".

"I'd watch out if i where you, because your days are numbered. Oh and, just an information to keep you busy. Did you know that your beloved teacher here is a wizard?", Beck said, before he took off in super speed. Tori turned around to look at Sikowitz. She never saw that coming even though she loved the man like a father.

She couldn't do anything when a council member ordered for her teacher to be seized. It was only after Sikowitz was bounded that she came back to her senses.

"Let go of him! Did I order you to arrest him?!", Tori boomed, looking at the scared guards.

"He should be arrested. He is a wizard and there is nothing you can do to save him. It is a law that his kind should be killed off. They are dangerous and there is nothing you could do. Only a grey lycan can change that law", the same council member said.

"You will not talk to me in that manner. What I say must be done", Tori said totally pissed off.

"There is nothing you can do about this Tori. It is the law", David said, placing his hands on his daughters shoulder to calm her down.

"All you can do to help him is delay his sentence".

"But he is good and helped me to save Jade from Beck".

"I know Tori.. just let them take him. Or this will turn out bad for you", advised her father, as they watched the guards take Sikowitz away.

David parked the car in front of his garage, turning the engine off before they all came down from the car and entered the house.

"You guys are right on time", Holly smiled from the kitchen when David entered the room, followed by Tori and Andre.

"That is good because we are so hungry", David

replied, rubbing his stomach.

"Where is Sikowitz", Holly asked, looking around. The three of them didn't reply and Holly turned to look at them. Her husband looked sadly at her, Andre looked very uncomfortable and her daughters jaws were clenched and her eyes were nearly shooting fire.

"I'll tell you about it later", David replied, looking at Tori who had fists clenching at her sides.

"Where is Jade?"

"She's upstairs waiting for you. She said she wanted to tell you something", Holly answered.

"Okay, I'll go meet her", Tori said, climbing the stairs, going to her room. "Jade?"

"Hey baby, you're back already. How was the meeting?", Jade asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Bad. Mom said you wanted to tell me something", Tori said, sitting on the edge of the bed, removing her shoes.

"Yeah I do. But I don't know how you would react. And I also don't know if I should tell you or show you".

"Do whichever one you feel comfortable with", the latina smiled, trying to lighten up the room.

"Okay then... I'll show you", Jade said, standing up from the bed and standing in front of the latina. Taking a deep breath, she started to transform into her lycan form.

After the phasing was complete, she stared at Tori who's mouth was wide opened with a surprised look on her face.

"Jade, oh my god! How did this happen?", Tori said, as Jade changed back into her human form.

"I know you are angry Tori. But I will not regret why I did this. And I know that I wasn't supposed to be a werewolf until you decided to change me, but what I did at that time was the right thing to do", Jade said, continuing to explain how she became a lycan, right from where she was captured to where Sikowitz gave her the portion.

"Jade, I'm not angry. Maybe a little bit disappointed, but I understand. And I must admit that having a grey lycan for a mate is awesome", Tori smiled pulling Jade into a fierce hug.

"So you're totally fine with it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
